A Little Persuasion
by The Duchessina
Summary: What Connie Rubirosa might have done. Post-ep Tango. Oneshot.


**A/N: This is a "what if?" fic. It's what _might_ have happened between our favorite ADA's. Set in Season 18. Mike/Connie. **

* * *

A Little Persuasion

To: Jack McCoy  
From: Connie Rubirosa  
Subject: Reassignment

Jack—

I can't work with Mike anymore. I'm sorry, but can you please reassign me? I just wanted to tell you before I file an official application for reassignment. You deserve to know that I feel that working away from him would do us both good; I can't in good conscience continue to be a part of his team, and he would work better with someone who was more on board with his decisions.

Mike is just too difficult to work with.

Thanks.

Connie.

* * *

To: Connie Rubirosa  
From: Jack McCoy  
Subject: Re: Reassignment

Ms. Rubirosa,

Thank you for giving me notice of your intent to file for reassignment. I am now giving you notice of my decision to reject your application, so don't bother to even file it. This office has always been open to communication between its members; I hope that you do not feel that you cannot talk to Mr. Cutter. If you are uncomfortable with him, I am sorry. However, this does not provide adequate reason to reassign you.

Mr. John McCoy, District Attorney

_

* * *

_

Jack—

_I can't work with him. If I don't get reassigned, I'll quit._

_Connie_

* * *

Jack McCoy  
District Attorney  
One Hogan Place  
New York, NY 10013

Dear Mr. McCoy,

This is a letter of resignation from Consuela Rubirosa. Enclosed is the official file and reasons for departure.

The Department of Offices

_

* * *

_

Jack—

_Bring Connie back. She was the best damn lawyer we had here._

_Mike_

* * *

To: Michael Cutter  
From: Jack McCoy  
Subject: Connie

Mike, I didn't fire her. She quit. Let it go.

* * *

To: Connie Rubirosa  
From: Mike Cutter  
Subject: I miss you

Connie, please come back. Please. I know I've been an ass, and I'll probably be an ass in the future, but you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I need you. I know you're way out of my league, but please, please, find it in your heart to forgive me. Because if you don't, I don't know what I'd do. Hell, you don't even have to come back to the DA office, but let me see you. Please. You haven't answered any of my calls or texts, and we haven't talked in weeks. Connie, please. I know this great place on 27th. Meet me there on tomorrow? At 7:00? For dinner, you know. To talk, and we don't have to talk about work.

Please come back. I miss you. Please.

Jack's so upset. I know you might not care that I miss you, but he misses you too. He's sad and we don't know what to do without you. I've gotten into so much trouble without you to stop me when I've gone too far. Lupo and Bernard miss you too.

Please come back.

* * *

To: Mike Cutter  
From: Connie Rubirosa  
Subject: Re: I miss you

Please don't email me again.

* * *

Michael Cutter, C/O New York County District Attorney's Office

Dear Mr. Cutter,

This is a notice of the intent to file a harassment charge against you. However, the applicant has said that if you cease your unwelcome actions, the charge will be dropped. Please consider your options.

Green & Meyer Lawyers

_

* * *

_

Mike --

_WHAT DID YOU DO?_

_J._

_

* * *

_

Jack --

_Nothing, I swear. I just tried to talk to Connie._

_

* * *

_

Leave her be.

_J._

* * *

To: Connie Rubirosa  
From: Jack McCoy  
Subject: Mike and the harassment charge

Connie, I know you're angry. You have a right to be. But please don't drag my Executive ADA into a legal battle over a few phone calls. Do this as a favor to me.

Thank you.

_

* * *

_

Mike --

_I got her to drop the charge. Now stop._

* * *

To: Jack McCoy  
From: Connie Rubirosa  
Subject: Hello

Jack, can I have my old job back?

* * *

To: Connie Rubirosa  
From: Jack McCoy  
Subject: Re: Hello

All you had to do was ask.

_

* * *

_

Mike --

_How'd you do it?_

_J._

_

* * *

_

With just a little persuasion.

* * *


End file.
